Tigress Got Expelled
by TheGoldenTiger
Summary: It's Tigress's Birthday and she got a freeday, but Shifu had made some ground rules. What Will happen?
1. Chapter 1

TIGRESS GOT EXPELLED!

CHAPTER 1

It's Tigress's 16th birthday, Viper is buying present to Tigress.

She went to the shop that sells clothes.

Tigress had always wanted a red shirt that has nice flowers in the back and in the front.

The shop was small, soi t was easy to find shirts.

Viper looked for the shirt about 30. mins, and then she found it and it was extremely cheap, so Viper bought it and headed back to the palace to wrap it.

Tigress asked Shifu to have a freeday for her birthday:

"Okay Tigress, but you need to come back at 11 PM" Shifu said to Tigress.

"At eleven!? Come on Shifu! At 12! please!" Tigress begged.

"Okay then, but no alcohol, or strange boys" Shifu said.

"Okay" Tigress responded and walked to her room.

Tigress couldn't sleep at all at that night, because she was so excited.

AT THE NEXT MORNING:

Tigress walked to the kitchen, and all of the Furious Five and Shifu were there and they all yelled:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIGRESS!" All yelled in excitement.

After the noon Viper and Tigress headed to the valley, and they decided to go Mr. Pings restaurant.

"Oh, hello master Tigress and Master Viper, what would you want to eat today?" a big fat panda asked.

"I'd like to eat a cup of noodles" Tigress said with a smile on her face.

"I'll take the same" Viper added.

"Okay, thanks" The panda responded and walked away.

"Did you see the way he looked you?" Viper asked with a big grin on her face.

"Stop it, Viper! That's the way he looks everyone!" Tigress responded.

After the dinner Viper wanted to go back, but Tigress said:

" You go first, i'm coming later" Tigress said.

"Are you sure? Remember, no alcohol or boys!" Viper said.

"yea!" Tigress said.

Tigress waited, that Viper couldn't see her, then she walked into the nearest pub because she looked like a twenty-year old and today was her birhtday and Shifu wouldn't never know it.

She haven't never drinked alcohol, but she wanted to taste it, just a little bit, then she would go home.

After a moment, Tigress ordered a beer and she tasted it.

It was pretty good, so she drinked two beers, and started walking towards the door, but then she heard a male talking to her, it was a male Tiger.

They talked and danced, until Tigress said:

"I'm sorry, but how old are you?" Tigress asked with a bit drunk voice.

"Don't tell everyone, but i'm 16, and my name is Lee" Lee Said.

"Me too, and my name is Tigress" Tigress said.

"And im telling Shifu!" Lee said.

"What!?" Tigress yelled.

"I'm sorry, but Shifu gave me money to check up on you." Lee said and started runnng out of the pub and towards the Jade Palace.

But Tigress walked out of the door and started sitting next to the wall and waiting Shifu to come.

When Shifu came up, he was so angry, and he yelled:

"Tigress! Back to The Palace, NOW!"

AT THE NEXT MORNING:

Shifu came up to Tigress's room, and knocked it.

"Come In" Tigress responded

Shifu walked in and said:

" I'm sorry, but you are expelled" Shifu said and walked out of the room.

Tigress was shocked.

How could Shifu say that!?

WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

Thanks for reading!

i will update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

TIGRESS GOT EXPELLED

CHAPTER 2

Tigress had money, so she could buy herself a tiny house.

It's been Two hours of that moment when Shifu expelled Tigress.

But now Tigress could do some things that she had always want to do, but really, she shouldn't be living on her own, because she was just 16.

When she had buyed her own house, she realised that she needs a job.

Tigress didn't know any jobs that could be good for her.

At the recent weeks, Tigress started to run out of money, so she decided to go for a walk.

It was a warm night, the moon on the sky was making the only light, but it was easy to see with eyes of TIgress.

After five minutes of walking, Tigress heard voices coming from one of the alleys.

She started walking towards the voice, and then she realized that there was a street fight going on.

"Okay, who's the next opponent for the amazing Lee? There will be 1000 gold coins for the winner." One guy said.

That was the opportunity to get money for Tigress, so she ran to the fighting place and yelled:

"It's me who is going to fight Lee!"

"Tigress, what are you doing here!?" Lee asked.

"Thanks for you, i got expelled! And I'm out of money!" Tigress yelled.

"What!? I'm So sorry Tigress!" Lee answered.

" Enough of that! Let's fight!" Tigress yelled back.

Tigress started with a tornado kick, and that's where the fight ended, because it was a first strike knockout.

END OF CHAPTER 2!

I Will update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

TIGRESS GOT EXPELLED

CHAPTER 3

After the win of Tigress, she took the money and helped Lee up.

"Why are you fighting, Lee?" Tigress asked with a nervous face.

"Because i don't have money or home, so i'm just trying to get money together." Lee responded sadly.

"So that's because you told Shifu about me?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, and i'm so sorry." Lee answered.

"It's okay, and you can come to my place for this night because it is going to be a really cold night." Tigress said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Lee asked.

"Yes, i'm kinda lonely because Shifu doesn't let me and Viper meet anymore." Tigress said and at the same moment a few tears came out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked nervously.

"No, it's nothing." Tigress answered.

They continued talking until they reached Tigress's home.

The house was small, but there was enough room for three people.

They slept the whole night and when Tigress woke up, she walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the table:

"Thank you for letting me sleep in your house, i really appreciate it really much,

and, come to the alley where we were yesterday, i've got something for you"

Lee

Tigress ate her breakfast and ran to the alley.

Lee was waiting there, and when Tigress reached him, Lee said:

"Close your eyes and give me your hand."

Tigress did it and she got some wristlet and a kiss to the cheek.

When she opened her eyes, she didn't see Lee, so she started to investigate the wristlet and she was shocked.

It was the mysterious Wristlet of Tai Lung.

"How did he get this?" Tigress said herself and put it in her right wrist and started walking back home.

At the same evening, Tigress walked to the same alley to fight, and Lee was there, and Tigress smiled to him, and Lee smiled back.

Then Tigress and Lee started fighting together , and theyr opposition was two big guys, that had hammers.

"Do you know how to fight?" Tigress asked.

"I have taken a few lessons by Master Shifu." Lee responded.

"Okay let's fight them!" Tigress said.

The fight continued, but then the one of the opposites took his hammer and hit Lee with it:

"WATCH OUT!" Tigress yelled.

"Wha…. AAAHHH!" Lee yelled in pain as he hit the wall.

"You are going to pay for that" Tigress yelled.

At the same moment the bulls that were fighting them, noticed the wristlet that is on Tigress' wrist and they started running as fast they could.

"Yeah! RUN!" Tigress yelled to them.

After that she wanted to check if Lee would be okay, but his wrist had broke.

"Are you okay?" Tigress asked.

"My Wrist hurts" Lee responded.

"We need to go see a doctor." Tigress said with a nervous voice.

"Okay" Lee responded.

They walked to the doctor and after that they walked to the home of Tigress.

"Are you hungry?" Tigress asked.

"No, thanks, let's go to sleep" Lee responded.

"Okay" Tigress said back.

At The next morning, Tigress asked Lee if he would want to see Shifu and the others.

"Are you sure that he wants to see you?" Lee asked nervously.

"I'm going there for Viper, not Shifu" Tigress responded.

"Okay then" Lee responded.

They walked to the gates of the palace and Tigress knocked the door.

"Who is there?" Shifu asked.

"It's Tigress and Lee, i came to see Viper, and then i will leave." Tigress said.

"Okay, you get 5 mins." Shifu responded.

"Viper! Tigress is here!" Shifu yelled to Viper.

"Okay, i'm coming!" Viper responded.

"Hi Viper, how are you doing?" Tigress asked.

"Why should i tell it to you!?" Viper yelled.

"Viper, What's wrong? Tigress asked.

"Get out of here before i'll kick your ass!" Viper yelled and attacked but Tigress grabbed her and threw her to the ground, then Shifu kicked Tigress and Lee.

"DON`T COME BACK!"Shifu yelled.

Tigress started crying.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

I Will Uptade Soon!


	4. Chapter 4

TIGRESS GOT EXPELLED

CHAPTER 4

They started walking back home, Tigress was sad.

When they reached the house of Tigress, Tigress asked:

"Lee, I wonder if you would want to come live in my house? I'm so lonely and I need a friend." Tigress asked.

"Really? Yes! I want, thank you Tigress!" Lee said with a happiness on his face.

They went to sleep, and at the next morning, Tigress walked to Kung Fu school in hope that she would get a job as a teacher.

"Hello, how can I help you?" one bunny asked.

"I'm Looking for a job." Tigress said.

"And what kind of job you are looking of?" The bunny asked again.

"I Would like to be a teacher." Tigress responded.

"Do you have any experience?" The bunny asked.

"I were on the Furious Five." Tigress responded.

"Okay then…" The bunny responded.

At the same moment the bunny noticed Tigress' wristlet and yelled:

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW! DON'T TOUCH THE KIDS!" The bunny yelled.

"What is wrong?" Tigress asked.

"That wristlet! It belonged to Tai Lung! Where did you get it!? The bunny panicked.

"I got it from Lee, and I like it!" Tigress yelled and starting to get angry.

"GUARDS!" The bunny yelled.

Tigress started running towards her house.

She ran inside and Lee asked:

"What's Wrong?

"It's the wristlet! They said that it's from Tai Lung! Why did you give me this!? Tigress yelled.

"I gave it because you'd be safe and nobody would attack you because they would be so scared!" Lee said back.

At the same moment, the guards came in and cathed Tigress, and Tigress woke up in jail.

There was Shifu and Lee they were watching her.

"TIGRESS! WHY ARE YOU HERE AND WHERE DID YOU GET THIS WRISTLET!? Shifu asked yelling.

"Give it back to her!" Lee yelled to Shifu.

"TIGRESS, WHERE DID YOU GET IT!? Shifu yelled.

"I found it! Tigress responded.

"Get out of there!" Shifu yelled.

They walked out of the jail and Shifu said:

"Lee, you go home, Tigress you are coming to me!" Shifu said.

"Lee, I will come back today!" Tigress said.

They walked to the palace, and Shifu said:

"Tigress, go to your room!" Shifu yelled.

"NO! I'm going home! Tigress yelled.

"This Is YOUR HOME! SHifu yelled back.

Tigress walked to her room and took a knife.

Shifu heard crying, It was Tigress.

He walked to Tigress' room and knocked the door.

"Don't come in or I will kill myself! Tigress screamed.

Shifu kicked the door open, and saw a hole in the wall.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

This is not one of my best chapters, sorry =(


	5. Chapter 5

TIGRESS GOT EXPELLED CHAPTER 5!

Tigress ran back to Lee, and she cried, she cried hard.

"Tigress! What's wrong?! Lee asked.

"Why does Shifu hate me? Tigress asked still crying.

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know what to do with you." Lee Responded.

"Wait, how can you know?" Tigress asked.

"Because he told me, and he said that i need to take you back to the palace, because he wants you back." Lee responded calmly.

"WHAT! I tough that we were friends! Tigress yelled.

"Tigress, you can't live on your own! You are sixteen!" Lee said.

Lee Took Tigress back to the palace and leaved.

"Tigress, we need to talk!" Shifu said.

"Okay, listen Shifu, i don't want to talk! My life is HELL, and i just want to leave this valley! I don't have friends, nobody cares me and now the only guy that i trusted was some stupid adult that would take me back here, so do me a favor and leave me ALONE!" TIgress yelled.

"Tigress, calm down!" Shifu said.

Tigress didn't listen and walked out of her room, and headed to the training hall.

When she reached there, she realised that the others were training.

Tigress opened the door and walked in.

"Tigress, what are you doing here?" Crane asked.

Tigress stayed silent and walked to the pillar and hit it.

The others just watched it, and the Shifu came.

"Tigress! Stop that!" Shifu said.

"Leave me alone!" Tigress responded.

"Tigress, what is wrong with you!?" Monkey asked.

"Do you REALLY want to know that?!" TIgress responded.

"Yes!" Monkey responded.

"Well, my life is hell!" Tigress responded.

"We can help you!" Monkey responded.

"No you can't!" Tigress responded.

END OF CHAPTER 5!

I will update soon!


End file.
